


This Isn't What We Wanted

by sapphicsnorlax



Series: The Things That Change [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicsnorlax/pseuds/sapphicsnorlax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Honeydew wants to dig a hole into the past and fill it in behind him with memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn't What We Wanted

You are a dwarf of Khaz Modan. Your place is in the mines, finding new deposits of gold ore and running from creepers. Your place is in the bar, laughing with your fellow miners and drinking the cocky youngsters under the table. Your place is going home with your lovely dwarven wife and someday having little dwarfs with her to carry on in your place when you’re gone.

Like many fathers, you will tell them stories. You will tell them tale after tale of your quest to defeat Israphel. You will tell them of Honeydew Inc., the monolithic factory that is their inheritance should they so choose. You will tell them of great discoveries in the mines, close calls on the surface, and even tales you make up on the spot just to keep things interesting.

You will not tell them the stories of the blue-eyed alien. You will not tell them how he bombed the mines in the east, killing an entire clan without seeming to notice. You will not tell them how he eventually betrayed his friend the scientist and ravaged the land until he’d driven everyone away. You will not tell them about how his best friend finally resurfaced to stop him and threatened to kill him if he refused to leave Minecraftia. You will not tell them how the alien attacked, or how his friend struck him down.

Your place is in the past, in the mines made of old earth and the stories made of old memories. Your place is in the first spark of a newly-lit torch, where the fire burns without fear of the darkness or any heed to the day it will be extinguished. Your place is a ghost of what you were.


End file.
